Kidnapped
by Lost42
Summary: Ji Yeon gets kidnapped. Min Jun feels neglected by his parents so decided to run away with Phil's help.


A/N This story is very dark. Warning there will be mentions of sexual abuse. Some of this story is inspired by some episodes of Hawaii Five O. Two of the officers names are from Hawaii Five O. Also it's my 100th story! I never thought I'd get this far.

Ji Yeon was at the store with her mother. They were currently in the pet isle. Ji Yeon was reaching for a pink long dog toy with a bunch of squeakers in it. She kept pulling on it hoping to get it down. She was surprised when it was suddenly handed to her.

"Here you go." A white man in his late thirties with dark brown hair said handing her the toy.

"Thank you." Ji Yeon replied about to go and show her mother what she found.

Before she could take a step she was grabbed from behind. The man's hand was over her mouth to silence her scream. Ji Yeon fought with the man, not caring that one of her flip flops had come off. She stopped moving when cold steel was pressed to her throat.

"If you move or scream I'll use this to kill your family." The man whispered moving the knife away from Ji Yeon's throat and pointing it toward Mi Sun, who by this point was leaving the aisle.

Ji Yeon didn't want her family hurt so went with the man out the back entrance of the store not knowing what would happen to her or if she would ever see her family again.

Mi Sun noticed that Ji Yeon was no longer behind her when she no longer heard the tale tell sighns of fli flops. She went back to the aisle she had just left but all she found was a single pink flip flop. She knew her daughter wouldn't just run off. She wasn't that type of child. After looking through the store and still not finding any trace of her daughter, Mi Sun went and talked to the manager, who relayed a message over the speaker. Nothing turned up.

"I can't find Ji Yeon." Mi Sun told her husband."I looked everywhere. She's just gone."

"Did you talk to the manager?" Jin asked trying to stay calm.

"Yes." Mi Sun answered."She's not here."

Jin and a few more officers arrived shortly after the phone call. They checked the security cameras hoping to catch something helpful.

"This guys good. He knew where all the cameras were." A tall officer with dark brown hair stated as they continued to look at the footage.

"Looks like he's done this before." A short officer with neatly kept blond hair added."He's smart to hide his face."

"Guys we got something." A slim female officer called as she arrived back at the scene with Jin.

"The cameras in the back caught a partial plate of the car the man go into." Jin explained.

"Ok. Let's run the plate and catch this bastard." The tall dark haired man ordered.

Jin turned to his wife before leaving. We'll find her."

On her way home, Mi Sun called Betty and asked if she could keep Min Jun for a while longer. He had been staying at Phil's house for the weekend since it was summer break. MI Sun explained the situation and Betty agreed to keep Min Jun as long as they her needed to.

"Looks like you're staying a little longer." betty told Min Jun hanging up the phone."Your sister's been kidnapped, but your father is going to get her back. Now you kids behave for your father while I go to work."

Min Jun turned to Phil once Betty had left for work."Do you ever feel less important then your sister?"

Phil thought for a minute."Not really."

"Well I do. I bet if I got kidnapped my parents wouldn't even care or notice that I'm gone." Min Jun muttered."Sometimes I just feel like running away to see what they would do."

"Why would they take you from your mean parents if they didn't care about you?" Phil asked trying to cheer his friend up.

"I don't know, but I'm supposed to go to a soccer game tomorrow with my dad, which probably isn't happening now. Ji Yeon ruins everything for me." Min Jun answered not really understanding the gravity of the situation.

Miles away from the city Ji Yeon sat in the backseat of the car while man went inside a store. They had been driving for a long time. Ji Yeon thought about escaping but didn't know where she was or how she would get home. It didn't matter anyway since the man had handcuffed her hands behind her back and zip tied her feet together. He also put duct tape over her mouth so she couldn't yell for help. The windows were tinted so nobody could see her in the nackseat of the car. The man came back a few minutes later with a pack of beer and some snacks. He threw them in the backseat and drove off.

"We have to walk from here." He told Ji Yeon as he stopped the car a few miles from the store they had just been at. He untied her feet, but left everything else where it was as he helped her out of the car, holding her in place while grabbing the bag from the store with his free hand.

Ji Yeon followed the man up the dusty rocky path trying not to cry as sharp rocks dug into her bare feet. Her other shoe had come off some time during the walk through the store. She wanted to run, but decided against it when she saw the knife glint in the man's back pocket.

The sun was starting to set by the time they reached an old rusted bunker that was sitting outside an old delapidated farm house.

Ji Yeon was lead down into the bunker and into a small dark room. She was handcuffed to a metal pipe and told to sit down on a dirty springy mattress. She was greatful when the duct tape was removed from her mouth, but before she could ask any questions the man left the room locking the door behind him.

Meanwhile at the police station they had ran the partial plate and found the owner of the car. Unfortunately he wasn't the kidnapper. He had reported the car stolen a few days ago and had a solid alibi as to where he had been when Ji Yeon had been kidnapped. They had nothing to go on. They split up and began questioning anyone who had been at the store at the time of the kidnapping. They tracked them down through transactions. There weren't many people who had shopped at the particular time of the incident and so they came up empty once again. They put out an APB on the car hoping someone would spot it and get them a solid lead.

Mi Sun decided to go to the hospital instead of going home. She had to keep busy. Sitting at home wouldd only make her feel worse then she already did. She ran into her sister on her way to the nurses station.

"What are you doing here on your day off?" Miju asked.

"Ji Yeon got kidnapped. I can't be at home right now." Mi Sun explained.

"Come on. We're going shopping." Miju said grabbing her younger sister by the arm and leading her out the door and to her car.

"You hate shopping." Mi Sun protested not sure how shopping was going to help anything.

"Well desperate times call for desperate measures. Trust me. Shopping helps." Miju assured her as she drove to a 99 cents store.

They went inside grabbing random things along the way.

Once they had enough shopping they stopped in at a small bar for a drink.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so I won't remember that my child has been kidnapped?" Mi Sun asked as their drinks arrived.

"As easy as that would be since you rarely drink, no. You need to relax and let your husband do his job." Miju replied taking a sip of her drink.

Meanwhile Min Jun and Phil sat in front of the tv eating snacks even though it almost dinner time. Min Jun suddenly got up.

"I think I will run away." Min Jun suddenly blurted out startleing Phil and breaking his trance from the tv."Then I'll know if my parents really want me."

"Where will you go?" Phil asked standing up and following Min Jun out the front door.

"I'm going to my grandparents." Min Jun answered."They always want me."

"Wait! I want to run away too." Phil said."Besides you need money to run away and I know where to get some."

"That's not money." Min Jun commented as Phil pulled out a card from Howard's wallet as they stood in the office/workout room.

"It's a card that you can use like money, but it's only for emergancies and I call this a emergancy." Phil declared turning on his father's laptop so he could buy two tickets to Korea.

After buying their tickets they hopped on their bikes and rode to the airport making it just in time to board the flight. They were greatful that nobody asked questions. It also helped that there was a line of exchange students going home. Phil and Min Jun quickly joined them to blend in.

"What are you going to do when your dad finds you gone?" Min Jun asked once they were seated on the plane.

"I told him we were staying at Tommy's." Phil answered.

In the bunker JI Yeon jumped as a voice in the darkness greeted her.

"Hey what's your name?" The other girl, who Ji Yeon hadn't noticed earlier asked.

"Ji Yeon." She answered."What's yours?"

"Alex." The girl answered."How old are you?"

"Six." Ji Yeon answered."How old are you?"

"Thirteen." Alex answered just as the door opened letting in a little light from the lamps that hung on the walls of the bunker.

Two men entered the room. One was the man who had kidnapped Ji Yeon. The other was bald and covered in tatoos.

"Take your pick." The brown haired man said hestering to the two girls sitting on the mattresses.

Ji Yeon wondered what these men wanted with tthem. She soon got her answer when the tatooted man advanced toward Alex and began to undress her. Ji Yeon wanted to look away, but when she did her head was grabbed roughly by the other man and she was slapped in the face.

"Pay attention. Your turn will come." The man whispered in her ear.

Ji Yeon felt the man loosen his grip on her head as she continued to watch Alex being raped. She yelped and looked down and saw the man's hand on her private erea. She was scared and confused and began softly crying as the man continued touching her. She briefly looked away from Alex and noticed the man's sick expression of pure enjoyment as he pressed his hand down a little harder.

Soon, but not soon enough for Ji Yeon's liking the men left.

"Why did they do that?" Ji Yeon asked through her tears.

"Because their sick bastards." Alex told her wiping away her own tears.

Ji Yeon heard shuffleing and then sounds of dirt being moved.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm digging us a way out of here." alex explained.

Back in the city the officers were about to head home and regroup in the morning when they recieved a call.

"Hey wait up." Steve, the tall dark haired officer called to the other three assighned to the case.

They all gathered around the man as he finished the phone call.

"A store owner saw a car matching the discription of the one we're looking for. The only problem is it's two hours away."

"Let's go." Jin said. He didn't want to waste anymore time. They had been trying to find out who the guy was this whole time and they finally had a lead to catch him.

JIn arrived at the store with his partner and wasted no time asking the owner of the store questions.

"I didn't see any girl, but the car your looking for went to the left." The store owner told them.

They followed the man's directions and soon found the car. They resorted to walking and soon came upon two sets of footprints. One was small, obviously a child while the other was large and wide, more then likely male.

"Looks like we're getting close." Kono, the female officer and Jin's partner told him.

Ji Yeon sat up and Alex stopped digging as they heard the men talking in the hallway.

"We're leaving tonight." One said.

"Why? We have a good thing going here." The other declared.

"We have enough girls now. We leave at midnight." The first man ordered leaving no room for arguement.

The girls listened as the men walked down the hallway.

"I need you to do something for me, for all of us or those men are going to do the same thing to you as they did to me." Alex expalained.

"What can I do?" Ji Yeon asked."I'm stuck on this pipe." She didn't want to experiance what Akex had gone through. What she went through was bad enough. She would do anything to get out of here.

Alex came over and broke the rusted pipe off the walll easily. Unlike Ji Yeon she had been here longer and knew not to fight, which was why she wasn't chained to anything.

"I've been digging this whole since I got here. There's no time to make it any bigger and you can fit." Alex said.

"But I don't know where to go." Ji Yeon said.

"Go through the tunnel and keep digging until you're out on the other side. You can do this." Alex assured her."If you don't you'll never see your family again."

Ji Yeon took the spoon and climbed into the whole. She was surprised how far Alex had dug. She briefly wondered how long she had been there. Ji Yeon dug in the direction Alex had indicated and made it out into the fresh air. She ran the way she had came in earlier. She almost made it to the path when she heard dogs barking. She hadn't noticed them before, but now one was hot on her heels. She couldn't see and tripped over a rock falling hard on the ground. The dog bit into her leg making her scream.

Gun shots suddenly rang out. For a minute Ji Yeon thought it was the men coming to take her back to the bunker and do more bad things to her. The pain in her leg suddenly stopped and the dog fell dead. She looked up to see her father's face illuminated by the light on his gun.

She was releived to see her father, but wasted no time telling him and the other officers about the situation.

"There's more girls in there and they're taking them somewhere tonight." Ji Yeon cried as her father picked her up.

Jin put Ji Yeon in his car and went to help the other officers. Ji Yeon watched through the window as the female officer that her father worked with fought with the man who had touched her. She watched as the man was repeatedly punched in the face once the officer had knocked him to the ground.

"You should get that hand looked at." Jin commented as he and Kono got into the car.

"That was amazing." Ji Yeon cried from the backseat. She thought the man got what he deserved and was elated to see it happen in person.

"Thanks." Kono replied."You were pretty amazing too. You saved alot of girls."

They drove to the hospital and everyone's injuries were assessed.

Across town Betty had just closed the Java Lava and arrived home to find Howard sleeping on the couch with the tv on.

"The kids didn't give you any trouble when bedtime came around?" Betty asked taking a seat next to her husband.

"They're at Tommy's for a sleepover." Howard informed her.

"They can't be because Tommy is over at Chuckie's while Stu and Didi take Dil out for some bonding time. Betty sighed as she pulled out her phone.

"I have to get more needles?" Ji Yeon asked as a nurse prepared a rabies shot. She was tired and just wanted to go home. She had been crying for the last hour since she had to explain what all had happened so the doctors could do what needed to be done.

"Just one." Mi Sun assured her as she sat in the hospital bed with her leg and feet bandaged. Jin had called her and told her to meet him at the hospital. Miju was going there anyway since she had been called to do an emergancey surgery. Both sisters had only had one drink hours ago so she was fine to operate.

When Jin found out what happened he had to step out of the room.

"You ok?" Kono asked coming up to him with her hand all bandaged up.

"Not really." Jin told her looking her in the eye."Thank you for beating the shit out of that son of a bitch. He got lucky."

"Just doing my job." Kono sighed leaning against the wall."This kind of stuff needs to stop. That's why I moved here in the first place, to catch as many of these bastards as I can."

"Can you do me a favor?" Jin asked knowing what Ji Yeon would have to go through the next day. He wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible.

"Sure." Kono replied.

Back in the room Ji Yeon held her mother's hand as she brased herself for the shot. After the shot Ji Yeon was allowed to go home.

As they were waiting to go home Mi Sun's phone rang. Betty relayed the little information that she had and hung up. Mi Sun turned to her sister who had finished her surgery an hour and had come in to see her neice."Do you have anymore alcohol?"

"Why? Who was that?" Miju asked.

"Min Jun and his friend Phil lied to Phil's father and nobody knows where they are." Mi Sun explained.

"Well if they lied about where they were going it means they weren't kidnapped." Jin commented coming back the room after calming down somewhat.

"Where would he go?" Mi Sun asked.

"I don't know." Jin sighed. It had been a long day for everyone and it seemed the day would never end.

Min Jun and Phiil arrived in Busan hours later and hailed a taxi. Min Jun told the driver where to go and once they arrived at their destination, Phil used the card to pay and they got out.

"Where are we?" Phil asked as they exited the taxi.

"My grandpa's store." Min Jun replied leading the way.

"What are you doing here?" Min Jun's grandfather asked once he was finished helping a customer.

"Nobody wants me." Min Jun simply answered."They only care about Ji Yeon."

"That's not true." Min Jun's grandfather assured him as he pulled out his phone.

Back in California Mi Sun was getting Ji Yeon ready for bed. They had decided to go home and try and get some sleep since they had no idea where to even look for the boys. They just hoped that they were ok and that a clue would come up soon.

"Can you close the blinds?" Ji Yeon asked as her mother tucked her into bed later that night."And turn on my ocean light."

Mi Sun did as her daughter asked and turned off the main light. She left the door open and walked out of the room. She entered her own room and began getting ready for bed when her phone rang.

"Dad?' Mi Sun asked walking out of the room so she wouldn't wake her husband up.

"Do you know where your son is?" Mi Sun's father asked.

"No." Mi Sun answered."Please tell me he's with you."

"He is and so is his friend." Mi Sun's father replied.

Mi Sun sighed in relief."Good. I'll come get him as soon as I can. We have a lot to deal with right now. Ji Yeon was kidnapped and has to answer some questions tomorrow."

"Is she ok?" Mi Sun's father asked.

"She has some injuries, but I think she's fine." Mi Sun told him just as her daughter came out of the room and stood by her side waiting for her to finish the phone call.

"Take car of her. We'll take care of Min Jun and his friend." Mi Sun's father said.

"Thanks dad. I gotta go." Mi Sun told him.

She disconected the call and lifted Ji Yeon up sos he wouldn't have to walk on her sore feet. They went to the living room and sat on the couch while Mi Sun made another call.

Betty answered on the first ring."Hello?"

"Hi Betty, it's Mi Sun. I know where the doys are and they're safe." Mi Sun told her."They're with my parents in Korea."

"We'll see how safe Phil is when I get a hold of him." Betty said."Thanks for calling. Let me know when you can go get them and I'll go with you. I know you have a lot going on right now."

"I will. I'll get the tickets as soon as I can." Mi Sun assured her."It's the least I can do for all the trouble my son caused. I don't even know how he got the money to go."

"Phil must've used Howie's credit card." Betty said noticing the laptop was partially closed. She opened it and sure enough the boys had left it on the page where they had purchased tickets. Not long after finding the laptop Betty noticed Howard had a notification on his phone. she opened it confirming what she already thought. 3,125 dollars was owed on the card.

"I'll call you tomorrow with the details." Mi Sun told her.

After ending the call Mi Sun turned to her daughter."You should be in bed."

"So should you." Ji Yeon pointed out."Did you find Min Jun?"

Mi Sun smiled."Yes. Now let's both go to bed. We have another long day tomorrow."

Ji Yeon stiffled a yawn as Mi Sun picked her up and carried her to her room. She tucked her in turning the ocean light back on since the time had expired on it.

Mi Sun was about to go back to her own room, but changed her mind."Can I sleep with you?"

Ji Yeon nodded and scooted herself closer to the wall. She really didn't want to sleep alone, but didn't want to feel like a baby if she asked to sleep with her parents bed.

The police station was a busy place the next day as all of the girls along with thier parents had to show up to give statements.

Ji Yeon was a little nervous about talking about what happened. She didn't want to relive the memory of what that man did to her. Her nerves were eased a little when she saw who would be asking her questions.

Kono lead Ji Yeon and her parents to a small room."You can tell me what happened with your parents in the room or they can wait outside."

Ji Yeon looked to her parents as they sat in the chairs by the door while she sat on a couch.

"It's up to you." Mi Sun told her.

"I want them to wait outside." Ji Yeon answered quietly looking down at her hands. She remembered how her father had reacted when he heard what had happened and Ji Yeon didn't want to see that again. She had never seen her father that angry before.

Jin and Mi Sun walked out the door and stood in the hallway while Ji Yeon was questioned.

Ji Yeon described what the man did to her. She didn't cry, even though she felt like doing so. she just wanted to get this whole thing over with. Once all of the information was given they were allowed to leave.

They drove to Chicken Little for lunch and while they waited for their food Mi Sun purchased tickets so they could go and get the boys. The flight was schedueled for the next morning. They spent the rest of the day doing whatever Ji Yeon wanted.

Phil and Min Jun were enjoying their time in Korea. They had just returned from a soccer game that Min Jun's biological father had taken them to. He was trying to be a better parent. He even spent more time with his older kids who came back every summer. Doing things with his children made him want to drink less. He only wished he would've realized that sooner.

"Did you have fun?" Min Jun's father asked as they neared the house.

"Yes." Min Jun answered.

Phil obviously couldn't understand the conversation, but decided to add in his opinion anyway."That was the best soccer game I've ever been to."

"Me too. It's better here cuz soccer is big here, not like in America." Min Jun agreed.

"I'm glad you two had fun." Mi Sun said glaring at Min Jun as they walked through the door.

"Yeah." Betty chimed in."Because you're grouned for the rest of the summer and will be working at the Java Lava to pay the credit card bill."

The boys sighed in defeat and hung their heads.

"Well we had fun while we could." Phil commented as he joined Min Jun on the couch where Ji Yeon was watching some Korean cartoon that Min Jun had no interest in watching. even if he did he couldn't watch anyway since he was grounded from the tv among other punishments yet to be decided.

"I guess my parents do care about me." Min Jun mused as he and Phil lay on the floor in the darkness trying to sleep.

"I told you they did, but this was still fun while it lasted." Phil said.

The End

A/N Some of this was very hard for me to write. I hope it's not to all over the place. I kept getting ideas.


End file.
